Possessive
by Jazz WindField
Summary: Mamori is clueless, Hiruma is too stubborn and some teachers need to learn not to stick their nose into their student's business... Or after-school club activities.


Title: Possessive

Disclaimer: ES21 and its characters do not belong to me…

-

Hiruma cackled loudly as his fingers clenched tightly around the trigger for his rifle.

He was enjoying himself. It appears that stress relief is indeed a wonderful thing. Especially if you have vic- ahem, _volunteers_ to vent your suppressed anger out on.

But his 'volunteers' weren't enjoying the 'wonderful' experience the way Hiruma was, but then again, Hiruma Youichi is indeed a unique individual. Capable of thinking up insane, yet successful strategies on the fly, one could even call him a once-in-a-decade genius.

After all, the old saying that there being a very fine line between genius and insanity seems to be holding true thus far.

But of course, while the rest of the club members were far too terrified of the menacing, insane captain in front of them, there will always be a dissenting voice amongst the various minions he had painstakingly gathered.

"Hiruma! Stop threatening and shooting those poor juniors and freshmen that just joined the club!"

His girlfriend.

Mamori strode towards him angrily, banishing her notebook in front of his face fearlessly as she continued her tirade. "We finally have more people joining the club this year, so I'm sure you don't want to ruin it, especially when Sena-chan is going to take over the reins the next year!"

Hiruma scoffed, putting his beloved rifle that he had just polished his morning carefully on the ground. "Che! What do you know you fucking manager… We had plenty of people join last year! And they certainly weren't as miserable as this lot over here!" He thumbed over to the guys that were panting hard on the floor.

Hiruma growled at his girlfriend before continuing, "This is my team we are talking about right now! I would expect nothing but the best from the lot of them. Even the fucking monkey knows that much!"

He didn't like guys admiring what he considered _his possession_!

Sena cautiously approached the lethally volatile couple, seeing as he had a little more immunity than the rest of the team. Being the ace of the team and a person whom Mamori considered a younger brother did offer him a little more protection… right?

"H-Hiruma-san…" He wouldn't admit it but his captain still scared the hell out of him, even after a year of being on the same team as him. Looking over to his right, Sena was then forcefully reminded exactly _why _Hiruma had chosen Mamori as his girlfriend.

"M-Mamori-nee-chan…" Sena stared wide-eyed at the dark, menacing figure of his sister. She could be every bit as scary as Hiruma when she wanted to.

Head swiveling frantically between the two, Sena couldn't help but feel that he just barged into a match between two titans. "Ple-ease… c-calm down…" He stuttered and faltered when he felt the weight of Hiruma's ire directed onto him.

Glaring hard at the ace running back of his team, Hiruma growled. "None of your fucking business, fucking chibi!"

He then fingered the gun threateningly, shooting Sena a look that he understood all too well. "Just because the fucking manager doesn't get what is in front of her doesn't mean that you have a right to butt in!"

It was then Mamori could not keep silent anymore. "Hiruma Youichi! Stop bullying Sena! He has nothing to do with this!"

Ignoring Hiruma's snort of disbelief, she continued. "I know that some of the guys have been looking at me a little longer than what is appropriate. But we need them to know that there is someone on the team they can turn to for help if they need it! Not scare them off just because you are overly-possessive!"

"_Overly-possessive?_" Hiruma hissed, irritation flaring at what she just said.

So what if she was right?

That does not mean that he was going to admit that she hit the root of the problem.

He had too much pride for that.

"They were undressing you with their bare eyes you fucking manager!" He stepped closer to her, voice going steadily softer.

"They have no motivation to improve their game! All they come here for is to stare at _you_!"

Mamori recoiled back at his statement. "Are you implying that it's _my fault now?!_" Her voice spread across the field to where the rest of the members were at, allowing them to hear the conversation.

"Hiruma… _You… You over-possessive JERK! You are just as bad as Agon!_"

Sena winced at the implication.

Hiruma hated Agon's guts.

It started because of Kurita and spiraled downwards since then.

He hated it even more when he was compared to that egoistical bastard.

Without even waiting for a retort from her boyfriend, Mamori spun on her heels and walked off the field, intent on not looking back.

Hiruma glared at the retreating figure of Deimon's club manager, before turning his ire on the rest of the team who shivered at his angered rage. "What are you waiting for, you fucking asses?! Get running!"

"H-hai! Hiruma-san!" Sena just managed to stutter before speeding towards the tracks, afraid to have Hiruma's ire directed onto him again. He could somewhat understand what Hiruma meant when he yelled about those guys that kept staring at Mamori-nee-chan. But unfortunately for his Captain, his girlfriend didn't see it that way. Then again, she didn't see the stares that were directed at her rear each time her back faced them…

-

"Sensei? This stack is done." Mamori said as she carried over the stack of papers to the teacher's desk.

"Oh, thank you Anezaki-san. You've been a great help" The teacher replied, looking at one of his highest scoring student with gratefulness, "I've heard that you've been the manager of _that club _since last year?"

"Hai, Yuuhi-sensei." Mamori blushed a little with pride, thinking about how far the team has gone since the beginning.

"I've heard… stories of Hiruma-san. Are you sure you wish to stay there? You've done so much for this school during your short stay in the School Council. Imagine what else you could do if you had a little more time?"Yuuhi-sensei looked towards her student, silently worried about the conditions of her staying in _that club. _

"Yuuhi-sensei! I understand what Youchi may seem really scary at times, but he's not that bad once you get to know him." Mamori then flushed when she realized who she was raising her voice towards.

_*BAM!* _

An explosion like sound resounded from beyond the windows. What followed it could only be described as the Devil's Laughter.

"_Kekekekekeke! Run like your lives depended on it!" _

Mamori cursed Hiruma and his timing under her breath. Just when she was about to assuage her teacher's worries… Of all the goddamned times to set off that rocket…

"Sensei! That… that was just…" Her voice drifted off as she realized that she had nothing to say in defense to her boyfriend and captain.

"Anezaki-san…" Her teacher glanced at her worriedly, "We, the rest of your teachers as well as the principal, are worried as about your reputation as an upstanding and responsible student if you still insist on hanging out with people like Hiruma-san. If he is blackmailing you, _tell us. _I'm certain that we could do something to help you out of the situation."

"_Sensei! _Please, Youichi is not harming me. He's just a little… extreme in his methods at times, but he can be a really nice person if he puts his mind to it." Mamori protested against such a comment against Youichi. Also, she internally doubted that the principal would be able to do anything to help her even if she really was being help against her will.

Seeing as he was the one whom Youichi blackmailed in order to get all those upgrades for the Deimon Devil Bat's clubhouse.

"Hiru—" What the teacher was about to say was cut off by the opening of the door.

A familiar blond chewing bubblegum strode into the room confidently, as if he hadn't interrupted anything.

"Youichi!" Mamori stood up from where she was previously seated, looking in askance to the only guy in the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kekeke. Mind your own business fucking manager." Hiruma then bent down to look under one of the desks near the teacher's table.

He reached under the table, before giving an jerk to an unseen object, dislodging it from its hiding place. Pulling it out into the sight of them, Mamori gasped angrily when she realized what exactly the black color box is.

"Youichi! You _planted a listening device in the class?!_" Mamori yelled angrily.

"Kekeke… Don't get your panties in a twist, fucking manager. How did you think I got all those information for blackmail?" Hiruma cackled before he headed towards the door, seemingly ignorant of his girlfriend's building anger.

"Anezaki-san, I must insist. He is certainly not a good influence on a person like you." The teacher pursed her lips before arranging the papers in a neat stack, totally ignoring the presence of the said guy in the room. "I'll be submitting a letter to the Council on your behalf."

"_NO!" _Mamori was stunned at how fast things are progressing. "Yuuhi-sensei, please wait. You have the wrong idea!"

Yuuhi-sensei's steps halted for a second. "Oh?"

"Hiruma… Youichi-kun, he is my boyfriend." She spoke with a slight stutter, a little embarrassed at admitting his fact to anyone outside the club.

Yuuhi-sensei froze; eyes wide alternating between staring at Hiruma and Anezaki, her two top students.

Hiruma snorted. "Don't decide everything on your own, fucking manager. "

Yuuhi-sensei then turned to Hiruma, speaking with mock calm only thinly masking her fear at the character in front of her. "Hiruma-san, so it's not true?"

"Kekeke… Take it however you want _Sensei." _Turning his back on the two females, he walked off, laughing. "After all I'm as bad as Agon aren't I, fucking manager."

"Very well. I'll be sending the papers to the principal tomorrow, Anezaki-san." With those parting words, Yuuhi-sensei walked off, leaving Mamori alone on the classroom, fuming at her so-called boyfriend.

-

At night, a dark shadow flitted from house to house, looking for its target…

Yuuhi-sensei was in her room muttering to herself even as she was doing her paperwork needed to be submitted to the principal the next day.

Suddenly, a figure appeared on her window and rapped it three times…

_*tap*_

_*tap*_

_*tap*_

She turned her head to look.

"Yuuhi Setsuna, blood group A+. Birth date is on the 22nd of September 1980. Age as of this year is 29 years old. Favorite colors are blue and grey, favorite foods are miso soup and sashimi. First fell in love at the age of 15 to a senior named Tetsuya Hiroshi, wet your pants till the age of 4. Most embarrassing thing that happened in your life was when you ran around the neighborhood naked at the age of 10." Hiruma waved around some pictures of that dreaded scene happening before snapping the dreaded devil's notebook shut, before grinning at her, showing off his pointed fangs.

Yuuhi on the other hand was staring at the black notebook with undisguised horror as the list went on. Her eyes grew wider with each additional point to the entire list to the point that it left her trembling like a leaf in front of her once-thought-to-be-harmless student.

Yuuhi Setsuna was a recent addition to the staff Deimon High School.

She was unfamiliar with the rules that governed this particular High School with a little black notebook.

She unknowingly violated the rule that none dared to speak of.

She crossed Hiruma Youichi.

Yuuhi Setsuna never stood a chance.

-

"Oi fucking manager! What the hell do you think you are doing around here for instead of going for club activities?!" Hiruma yelled out to his girlfriend, gun slung over his shoulder.

"Youichi!" Mamori shouted back in anger, "What do you think?! Yuuhi-sensei volunteered me for the Student Council yesterday remember?"

"Keh, the fucking math teacher fucking changed her mind! So get your fucking ass back here right now, you fucking manager!"

"What?!" Mamori stared at the retreating figure in shock, before quickly regaining her senses. "_Hiruma Youichi! _What did you do to Yuuhi-sensei?!"

The only reply she got was her boyfriend's maniacal laughter echoing up to the classroom.

"Kekeke...... I only taught her to not mess with what I consider _mine_."

-

Author's Notes: This fic is dedicated to best-est friend, Phylliss, whose romantic encounters had me rolling on the floor laughing my guts out. Hope you liked it! =D

This is the first time I'm writing a fic with hetero pairings… So some comments or criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Now that everything's said, please read and review!


End file.
